Mario Forever 3
Chrome is back and he's got Revenge written all over him. Levels Doomed World 6 Years after the events of Mario Forever The World is a different place, ruled by Immortus the Nightmare Entity, Chrome his loyal servant standing over the graves of Luigi and The Princess, how could all of this happen? The Answer Immortus has Stolen a Time Machine from Metal Sonic and has used it to prevent Chrome from destroying him, then Metal Sonic erased his memory of ever hating him, so Immortus shows Chrome how it works by bringing a version of himself from 2 years ago, Metal Sonic realises he has been cheated and brings his allies this time to take down Immortus for good Captivivty Mecha Sonic is assigned to visit Shadow in his cell to use his chaos control to gather Immortus's allies, Mecha Sonic: Do it or else, Shadow: Bite me! What lengths will Mecha Sonic go to? Corruption Part 1 Chrome: Even though Wario and Mario aren't friends, if I corrupt one of their allies Wario will blame Mario and I will have had Vengeance, Metalix: What do you plan to do?, Chrome: I plan to corrupt Mona, a close friend of Wario, Mario's rival. Chrome sets off out to find Mona and arrives at Diamond City, Chrome: Alright, Metal Sonic, go and order us a pizza, I'll find Mona, and NO Casualties! Tails Doll Unleashed Chrome visits Metal Sonic in his cell to inform him that he going to get the Scepter, Metalix demands he releases him, because eternity with Tara, Gaia, Aten, Dream and Espio seems hell compared to eternity by himself, after Metal Sonic, Chrome and Tails Doll leave, Aten and Tara use Chaos Control to escape and Espio Stealthily sneaks out. The Scepter of Darkness Chrome uses the time machine to go back in time 50 years and steals The Scepter of Darkness, 1 to free Mephiles and 2 to corrupt Mona, Mephiles: Why have you brought me back to the world of the living?, Chrome: I need your help, Mephiles: What do you require?, Chrome: I need you to corrupt a girl named Mona, she lives in Diamond City and she works in the pizzeria, Mephiles: Very well, but why?, Chrome: I am gathering allies to take down...Immortus, and I want you to join my cause, Mephiles: I need a shadow to inhabit, Chrome, come with me... Mephiles the Hedgehog Back at Shadow's cell, Mephiles has once again absorbed Shadow's shadow and now looks for Mona, Metalix: Umm... one cheese and tomato pizza to go please...Chrome, make me order lunch, ungrateful ba- Oh! you, did you find her?, Chrome: No, but I found a way... Set us a position Back at the Time Machine, Darkrai, a mysterious Pokémon wonders if he can use it to back and destroy Dialga and Palkia, before they destroy his home, Alimost Town, meanwhile Mephiles follows Mona home to corrupt her. Corruption Part 2 Mona: Hello? is anyone there? Mephiles: She seems to be, afraid, time to increase it!, Mephiles fires a dark chaos lance at Mona, even though it kills her, Mephiles has a plan. Mario Time! Wario and Mario are racing down the mountains on Yoshi's Island, only to find Mona and Chrome at the bottom, only she looks similar to Chrome in a way that her red eyes and black clothes look similar to him, Wario, realising what has happened and what they plan to do, offers to join them. Collecting Data Like he has done many times before, Metal Sonic plans to betray his master, again, only this time Chrome is one step ahead, seeing as how that bomb in Metal Sonic's head seems to be doing nothing, it may as well be put to use, Metal Sonic is now collecting vital data from his enemies and his allies, to become Neo Metal Sonic. At long last After months of planning, scamming, releasing demons and gathering allies, Chrome now has his team to take down Immortus. Chrome: Alright, at dawn we strike, now everyone meet at the time machine in the morning, Mephiles: Chrome! The time machine, it's gone!, Chrome: It's that damn Pokémon, alright Mephiles, you take the others to any possible places he might have gone, and I will get more allies, I will find you Darkrai and destroy you. To Be Continued... Screenshots File:MF_3_screen_shot.png Category:Games by Metal Locked Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Mario Forever (series)